


6 Awe filled faces

by ObsessedAngel



Series: 12 days of Christmas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Family, Glitter, M/M, Snow, kiss, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6.   Imagine giving their kids moon glitter and watching them be excited. Who is more excited about the moon glitter than the kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Awe filled faces

 

“Daddy! It finally snowed!” Mary squealed from the front window. She bounced up and down excitedly. Dean walked over and looked over her shoulder.

“You’re right. You think Daddy will tell us what the surprise is now?”

“I hope so.” She said and ducked under his arm. “I’ll go ask him!”

Dean smiled as his daughter took off up the stairs after Cas. Dean turned back toward the window and watched the snow fall down in big fat flakes. It had been snowing all night and there was a nice little layer of snow on the lawn. He didn’t look forward to shoveling it, but the look of excitement on his daughters face would be worth the mild inconvenience. He felt John walk up beside him and leaned his head against his shoulder.

“Dad.”

“Mm hmm?”

“Do you know what the surprise is?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope.”

“He didn’t tell you either? Guess he wants to surprise you too.” John nodded his head toward the snow. “I can help you shovel it if you want.”

Dean reached over and grabbed Johns head with his arm and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “You’re a good kid you know that?”

John struggled against the hold until he popped his head free. He stroked his hair back into place, the way Sam always did and huffed. “Dad!”

“Go get your snow boots on and I’ll let you help me.”

“Daddy!” Dean turned his head as Mary stomped her cute little feet down the stairs. “He!” She said pointing her finger accusingly behind her at Cas. “Says we have to wait until tonight for the surprise!”

“I’m sorry Princess, but we have to do it at night time. Plus, we have to bring your cousins over for it too. Won’t it be more fun with Charlie and Bobby?”

“I guess.” She mumbled. Dean wiggled his fingers at her until she ran over and clasped her little hand in his.

“Me and Johnny are about to go outside and shovel some snow. Want to help us?”

Her face lit up. “Yes! I can help!”

“Then go get your warm clothes on. Johnny can you help her?”

John nodded and held his hand open this time. Mary let go of Dean’s hand only to run over and grab her brothers. John took her upstairs and Cas smiled as he came down the stairs.

“Enjoy it now. Soon they won’t be so excited to help with the chores. Right Claire?” Cas asked and glanced to the side. Claire was lounged on the couch wrapped up in a blanket, phone in one hand and the remote in the other, a half- eaten bowl of cereal next to her.

“Dad, come on. It’s Saturday.” She complained but Dean just smiled.

“Don’t worry about it lazy, I wasn’t going to ask you to help. It’s not that much snow, won’t need more than me and Johnny.”

Cas leaned over the side of the couch and blocked Claire’s view of the TV. “But I could use some help at the grocery store tomorrow.”

“Okay! Tomorrow, promise.” She said craning her neck trying to see around him. Cas ruffled her hair, earning a sigh, and leaned back toward Dean.

“So what’s this surprise?” Dean asked but Cas shook his head.

“You’ll see tonight.”

“Why keep it a secret from me?”

“Because.”

“Don’t feel bad Dean, he hasn’t told me either. We’re all in the dark on this one.”

Dean leaned in and whispered. “Tell me later?”

“I’ll show you later.” Cas whispered back.

Johnny and Mary came barreling down the stairs fully clothed and ready to go outside. Dean grabbed his coat off the hook and threw his scarf and opened the door.

“Eh! Put a hat on Dean. Come on.” Cas said grabbing his arm and snatching a hat off the hook and shoving it onto his head.

“Babe, I’m not one of the kids. I don’t need a hat.”

John grabbed his hat off his head and shoved it into his pocket. “Yeah. Me too. We’re tough.”

Cas just stared at him in a “See what you did” way and Dean sighed. He stuck his head out the front door then back in and pulled his hat down over his ears.

“Well, I guess it is colder than I thought.”

John looked like he wasn’t sure if Dean was serious and played with the hat in his pocket but didn’t put it on. Dean reached over and pulled it out and slid it on John’s head. “Better to make daddy happy, than fight with him.”

“We’re still tough though.”

“Damn right.”

“Dean.” Cas said but Dean just smiled and herded the kids outside.

 

That night, Mary was practically bouncing off the walls. “Daddy! Can we now! It’s dark!”

“Yes. Now we can. Everyone put on their coats and boots. We’re going outside.”

“Outside at night?” Charlie asked grabbing her coat off the hook.

“Yes. Claire! Come downstairs.”

It took 20 minutes but eventually they had Bobby, Charlie, Mary, John, Claire, Cas and Dean all dressed and standing on the front porch.

“Okay. So you know Christmas is coming soon and I found something that is going to help Santa find our house better.” Cas said smiling wildly.

“What is it?” Charlie asked and Cas pulled a bag out of his pocket.

“It’s called Santa’s Moon Glitter. What we do is we sprinkle this on the yard and then when the moon hits it, it sparkles and helps Santa see it from his sleigh so he knows we’re waiting for him. Watch.”

Cas opened the ziplock bag and began throwing it across the yard. Dean didn’t think anything was going to happen, he thought it was just a game for the kids. But as Cas walked across the yard sprinkling the glitter, the moon hit it and it really did shine. The moon, snow and glitter all lit up into a really pretty light.

“WOW!”

“That’s awesome!”

“Cool.”

The kids all took off into the yard to get a closer look. Dean was amazed by it. He took one step closer but didn’t want to step on the snow for fear he’d mess it up. The kids were all running around and giggling excitedly and talking all at once how this would make sure Santa didn’t forget them. Even Claire had walked into the yard and was taking a video with her phone. Dean just stared at the snow and he could feel his mouth open. It was the most amazing thing.

He felt Cas come up next to him and he held his hand out. Cas took his hand but kept standing there staring at him. He finally broke his gaze away from the snow to look at him.

“What?”

“I knew that the kids would love it. But your face. Just, wow Dean.”

Dean felt his brow furrowing in confusion but Cas stepped up and put his fingers in the middle of his forehead.

“No. Don’t lose it. Look back at the snow.” He grabbed Dean’s chin and forced him to look back at the kids and the snow glistening in the moonlight and glitter.

“This really is the most amazing thing Cas.”

“I’m glad you liked my surprise.”

“I love it.” Dean said and turned back to Cas again. He reached over and cupped Cas’ cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. “And I love you.”

Cas kissed him back and all Dean could think of was how the snow wasn’t the only thing that was beautiful right now.


End file.
